


Loving, Hating, Trusting.

by JustAchlys



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAchlys/pseuds/JustAchlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hates the fact that he can't hate Maka Albarn. He hates the fact that it's quite the opposite, actually.<br/>She loves when he plays for her, even when she knows it's not really for her.<br/>They trust each other and they love each other, and that's all that matters. - SUPER FLUFFY ONE-SHOT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving, Hating, Trusting.

He hates Maka Albarn. 

He hates how he can’t spend one day without getting hit by Maka-chops. He absolutely hates those books. How can she carry them to wherever she goes¿ She carries a freaking dictionary, for Shinigami’s sake! Because she was Maka Albarn: among thousands of books, she’d pick what? The dictionary. 

And, obviously, Soul is always by her side ready to get a Maka-chop whenever he does – or says – something stupid. 

Just like earlier, when he accidentally called Maka Tiny-Tits. 

It’s not like he hasn’t said that before. He just can’t control himself – her angry face is priceless.

But still. Calling her “Tiny-Tits” for the millionth time in this month is NOT an excuse to Maka-Chop him. 

It’s a nice excuse to see her soft smile, though. Every time she Maka-chops him, she would always wear that half-smile of hers which will warm his heart instantly. Her eyes would shine apologetically, although she would never – EVER – admit something as “Oh sorry, I hit you too hard.”

He hates that he spends too much time thinking about her. 

He hates the fact that he could never hate Maka Albarn - because Maka is Maka, and no one hates someone as cool as Maka. 

Even if she’s his violent, stressed, tiny-tits partner. 

~~x~~

She loves when Soul plays for her. 

Yeah, okay, he would only do that when they’re in the privacy of the Black Room, with Little Ogre watching them closely. And usually they’re in the middle of an epic fight, needing the power of his madness. 

But it doesn’t change the fact that she loves when he plays for her. 

She knows he will never say “This one is for you” before performing, and she is completely aware that the members of their Group Resonance are also able to enjoy Soul’s performance. But nobody – nobody – but her could see the way Soul loses his mind every time he plays and she knows that he wouldn’t show this side of himself – so “uncool” – to no one but her. It is his way of showing he trusts her, and she knows that. 

But perhaps she’s reading too much into it. Perhaps she’s only lying to herself, making her feel more important and loved. 

It was said that he would only play the piano whenever they’re in the Black Room.

Well, that was a lie. 

Soul had actually played for her a few years ago, when they first met, and it was indescribable. Maka could only stare at him in amazement while he played and watch his expression change according to the music. She was a total loss at music – she still is, in fact: she really sucks at it – but even she, Maka Albarn , could tell that the boy in front of her was and still is really, really cool. 

When he finished, Maka instantly knew that the music he played was his soul. It was his way of presenting himself, and she couldn’t have been more proud for being the one he was playing for. 

She loves when he plays for her. 

Needless to say she hugged him tightly and smiled brightly at him after that. 

And then, Maka found herself beginning to trust men once more. 

~~x~~

He loves when she takes care of him. 

He will never admit that in a billion years, but he kind of liked when she stays by his side whenever he’s in the infirmary. Even if he’s just a headache, Maka would always be by his side. 

Yelling, okay, but he could easily deal with that.

She would always yell at him for being a jackass or something, but in the end Maka would be holding his hand and checking if everything’s okay with him. And then Soul realizes she has been holding his hand the entire time she’s been there. 

He loves when Maka helps him when he’s injured, always waiting for him to go home. He loves how Maka seems to forget about all her nerdy-things when he’s injured, because she’s too busy taking care of him. 

And oh, Shinigami knows how he loves when Maka stays with him until he sleeps. 

She would take him to his bed and slowly cover him with the blankets. Soul has to refrain the urge of purring every time she does that, because the feeling of her finger running smoothly against his body is too cool. Maka pulls his chair to her after she covered him, and sit down by his side.

And then, after she checked if he’s alright and ready to sleep, she starts humming a song while playing with his silver hair with the tips of her fingers. 

Soul closes his eyes and sighs contently, a smirk threatening to appear in his face. 

He loves whenever she hums a song for him, because every time she would hum the same song.

It is the music he played for her, a few years ago. 

He suddenly feels a rush of affection filling his soul and, with her fingers in his hair and butterflies in his stomach, Soul sleeps peacefully with a smile. 

~~x~~

She hates when he seems to hide things from her. 

She trusts him. Perhaps she trusts him more than she trusts herself, and that’s why she is so pissed when he says he can’t show her his lyrics. 

Yes, she sneaked into his room. Yes, she opened his drawer without permission. Yes, she picked the notebook without him knowing and yes, she was terrified when she saw him standing  
by his door, less than 3 feet from her. And yes, she figured he was probably really pissed at her now. 

But she didn’t figure his eyes would look so panicked. 

Soul rushed after her and picked up his notebook without giving her the chance to blink. 

So yeah, that’s why Maka is so pissed. She can understand if he was mad at her for invading his room or something like that. But she can’t understand why he keeps secrets from her when she’s an open book for him. 

Soul looked really nervous when she asked him that. 

He told her that he doesn’t really have to share everything with her – because there are some stuff in his life that he most certainly didn’t want her to find out. They are way too embarrassing. He told her that, and hoped she would understand. 

But he should have known better. 

She was Maka Albarn, and Maka absolutely hates lies. And hiding – even if he had the best intentions – was a way of lying. She yelled at him and tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

And then Soul panicked. 

He can’t stand the sight of his meister crying, for Shinigami’s sake! He would rather die than watch her crying – needless to say that he would rather kill himself than watch her crying because of him. 

So he handed her his notebook where he writes his music lyrics, mumbling what seemed like an apology and a curse at the same time. His cheeks were bright red, and suddenly his knees were so interesting. 

Maka stopped yelling, staring at the notebook. She knew she shouldn’t read it – even if she’s mad, she knows that Soul has his reasons to hide this from her. She knows that in the back of her mind, but her curiosity spoke louder. 

Slowly, and giving him the time to stop her if he wanted, she opened the notebook and started reading. 

Soul couldn’t look at her – it was too embarrassing. He was trying so hard to be cool, to be a freaking nice guy, and now he fucked up by showing her his most uncool thing he has ever had. He could feel his body burn, and he needed to use all of his strength to refrain the urge of running away and hide in his bedroom. 

Maka, on the other hand, thought her heart might explode if she continued reading it. She felt guilty for yelling at him because, well, the fact that Soul didn’t want her to find this out it’s completely understandable. But at the same time, she was glad she was reading it. It gave her confidence to act more daringly.

Putting the notebook aside, Maka approached him, placing her hands on his cheeks.

It startled him, who lift up his head to look at her.

And then he stopped breathing. Everything stopped breathing in the entire second he noticed how close Maka’s face was to his. 

His gaze met hers, and he felt like drowning in the sea of fondness in her eyes. 

And then his sea disappeared, because Maka had closed her eyes, and Soul felt her soft lips against his own.

His eyes widened for a second before slowly closing, his lips starting to move against hers. She tasted way better than he had imagined, though if asked, he couldn’t tell her flavor. Soul immediately knew he was addicted for life, because there was no way he couldn’t get addicted to the paradise that was her kiss. 

Soul grabbed her waist eagerly, not quite ready to end this kiss. He licked her bottom lip softly, asking for permission, and he thought he might die from sheer happiness when he felt her hands in his hair and her lips open up slightly. 

Okay, now it’s official: Soul is addicted. 

They parted at some point, because air was still needed to survive. 

And then Soul listened to her lame confession with a dumb grin on his face, and she listened his pathetic explanation and confession staring at those beautiful crimson eyes, her own green iris sparkling with mirth. 

They made a promise, and it was all that matters. 

He still hates when she Maka-chops him. 

She still loves when he plays for her.

He still loves when she takes care of him. 

She still hates when he hides things from her. 

But they love each other and they surely could deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO thank you for reading it all!! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, because I had fun writing this xD Soul and Maka are awesome, and they're a great pairing to start practising my writing skills! I'm truly glad if you, dear reader who's reading this at the moment, liked this fic and I will be more than glad/happy if you could actually feel like you were feeling their feelings - if that makes any sense, that is. 
> 
> Thanks again, guys! <3


End file.
